In communication networks, such as Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) networks, communication sessions are routed through a communication network from an originating device (e.g., a voice over IP (VoIP) telephone and/or plain old telephone service (POTS) telephone) to a terminating device (e.g., a VoIP telephone and/or a POTS telephone). However, if a particular communication session is to be re-directed at and/or for a particular terminating device and/or a particular subscriber (e.g., the subscriber has activated call forwarding), the communication session is first routed by, through and/or within the communication network to the particular terminating call server, and then is re-directed and/or re-routed by the particular terminating call server (possibly through one or more additional intermediate and/or terminating devices) to a final destination for the communication session.